Your Man
by abandon.me297
Summary: A Songfic using song Your Man by Down With Webster. Yaoi warning. Nick x Ellis. Ellis uke. Nick seme.


_And if you want me boy,_

_I will be your man._

_And if you want me boy,_

_I will be here forever_

"Help!" Ellis called to his peers, unable to move from his wounds by the Jockey that had steered him out of sight.

"Where are you?" he heard Rochelle yell to him.

"Over here!" Ellis replied through a painful groan.

"Maybe he's up ahead," he heard Coach offer.

"Okay, " Rochelle nodded and started forward with Coach.

"Wait!" Ellis cried.

Just when Ellis thought all was lost and that in that moment, he would breathe his last breaths of air, and that his world would go black and his memory would be erased from the Earth, he heard a ruffle in the buses the Jockey hid him in. At first, Ellis was afraid, but as he saw a familiar white suit through the branches and leaves, he smiled.

"Nick!" Ellis sighed with relief.

"You didn't think I would leave you here, did you?" Nick asked with a smirk.

"Well... kind of, yeah..." Ellis admitted sheepishly.

"Don't worry, Overalls, I'll be here forever."

"Whoa... that's a long time..."

_And if you want me boy,_

_I will be your man._

_And if you want me boy,_

_I will be here forever._

_I'll take you all around as long as we're on solid ground,_

_I'll introduce you to town and never will I let you down._

_One look from you and I think I must have gone to heaven now,_

_The fact that I'm with zombie's hard enough to get my head around._

Nick looked at the youngest person out of the four of them; a young male, around his early twenties, with brown, slightly curly hair hidden under a blue and white trucker cap, and kind, innocent, blue eyes. The male looked back and smiled sweetly at him. Nick drew his head back and he felt his stomach flop. He was frozen. Just a simple smile from him and Nick already felt like he was in heaven. But it was so hard to understand; first zombies and now a cute male smiling at him? Nick's mouth curled into a small smirk. What an interesting apocalypse.

_He's as hard as AC DC, he gets my thunder struck,_

_He's a star, a four leaf clover but I won't press my luck._

Nick studied Ellis closely as he stared through his scope for any infected. He looked so... sculpted? Nick shook his head. But still, he was young, well built, what a lucky guy I am; there are probably only ten people left on the Earth and only three other people with me, and he's one of them. Nick thought. Nick's mind trailed into more... graphic thoughts and he felt himself start to stiffen. He quickly shut those thoughts down. Like Ellis would ever go for a man like me. Nick thought with disappointment.

Nick wrapped his arms around Ellis' waist as he lowered his scope, a grin on his face. Ellis grabbed Nick's hand and squeezed it slightly before letting it go. Nick brought his mouth up to Ellis' ear and gave his ear lobe a quick lick.

_Boy, I'm talking about you do don't be scared of trust._

_I think I'm better off with you, you say "compared to what?"._

"Boy, I'm talking about you do don't be so scared of trust," Nick whispered hotly into the younger's ear.

"I'm better off with you."

"Compared to what?" Ellis smiled.

_And if you want me, boy,_

_I will be your man._

_And if you want me, boy,_

_I will be here forever_

Nick sat down beside Ellis on the worn down couch in the safe house they sheltered in. He put an arm around Ellis' shoulder and looked at him.

"You know, Overalls," Nick started. "If you ever get lonely... I'm here for you."

Ellis looked at Nick with raised eyebrows. "Really?"

"Yes, forever," Nick answered as he took Ellis' chin in his hand and made him look him in the eyes.

_And if you want me, boy,_

_I will be your man._

_And if you want me, boy, _

_I will be here forever._

"And if you want me, boy," Nick said, taking a slow step towards Ellis who pursed his lips. "I will be your man."

Ellis' cheeks turned red and he covered up his mouth to keep from smiling shyly.

"And if you want me, boy," Nick almost whispered, his chest practically pressed up against Ellis'.

"I will be here forever," he whispered into his ear.

_Relationships are new to me, they never flew with me_

_I've never been in love; I've only been in clubs. _

Nick rested his head back and sighed. Now that he thought about it, he was getting kind of lonely. But the problem was; Nick didn't want to think about loneliness or anything. He mused over everything; all the girls he slept with and promised to call, only to break that promise. Relationships just never seemed to work out for the conman; the only girl he had ever married he divorced, he didn't even really love her, he just went back to picking up hot chicks in clubs and sleeping with them the same night.

"Hey, Nick, what y' thinking about?" Ellis asked curiously.

Nick looked at him. Ellis. He was so innocent; so cute. What he would give to be in a relationship with him. Yeah, sure, he was bi. But Nick didn't know anything about relationships.

Ellis leaned on Nick's shoulder and yawned. "It okay if I sleep on y'?"

"No," Nick replied flatly.

Nick mentally slapped himself. He was never going to get Ellis that way.

_And that's why I picked you up, linked it up, walked up, clinked your cup._

_Told you I'm broke but I'll fix it up, dude, what's up?_

_I'm drunk, can we kiss or what?_

Nick stumbled forward and Ellis quickly jumped to the side to avoid having the male fall on him.

"Hey, sexy, what's your name?" Nick asked, grabbing Ellis by the waist.

"Nick, you know my name," Ellis replied.

"Wanna make out?"

"Okay, kids, let's keep this PG," Coach interrupted.

"How'd he get drunk?" Rochelle asked.

Coach pointed to an abandoned bar in the safe house and Rochelle nodded solemnly. Why did the previous owner of this house have a bar, and better yet, why did it still have alcohol around it?

_I saw you again when I was sober and,_

_I had a crush like an empty soda can._

Ellis rubbed the sleep out of his tired eyes and yawned. "Morning already?"

Nick looked at him. Last night, he was drunk, and if he recalled, he had asked him to make out. Nick mentally slapped himself again. Why did he keep screwing up? Why do I like him so much, anyways? Was the question that kept swirling through Nick's mind. He felt something lurch up in his stomach and quickly ran for the bathroom.

"Hangover..." Rochelle grumbled.

_I'm looking at all hearts, can't fold the hand._

_We can build this thing up, boy,_

_I know the plans._

_I can be your boy, or better yet your man._

_You're cool as hell, I'm your biggest fan._

_So let's blow this popsicle stand._

_What about a picture? Why do you think they call me cam?_

"Hey, Cam!" Rochelle yelled at Nick.

"What? Don't call me that," Nick snapped.

"Nick, why did she call y' that?" Ellis asked.

"I don't know!"

_Two months ago I saw your face_

*2 Months Earlier*

"Come back!" Ellis yelled to the chopper that was fading away.

"There's still people on the roof, get back here!" Coach shouted.

"You think they saw us?" Ellis asked.

"They saw us all right, and they're not coming back," Nick commented, looking at Ellis' facial features closely.

_Two weeks ago I'm at your place_

*2 Weeks Earlier*

"Well this is my old house," Ellis explained. "That is, until the zombies killed everything."

Nick took a step in. "Where's the bar?"

"Bar?" Ellis asked, caught off guard.

"I'm just kidding," Nick scoffed.

_Two days ago had you by the waist_

*2 Days Earlier*

"Okay, now everybody pair up with someone," Coach instructed. "I dib Rochelle!"

"You "dib" me?" Rochelle asked, insulted.

Coach grabbed her by the waist and turned up the slow dance music.

"But that only leaves me and Nick!" Ellis cried.

"Well, then, Overalls," Nick smirked, wrapping his arms around his waist.

_Why_ was Coach making them slow dance? Only God could answer that.

Heh, I knew they were gay. Coach thought. Slow dance tests for the win!

_The next thing you know, we hit the floor._

_Two days from now you'll be my babe_

*2 Days Into The Future*

"Hey, babe," Nick marked, embracing Ellis in a hug.

"Nick, I told you not to call me that," Ellis said, looking down to conceal his blush.

"Why not?" Nick asked, running his hand up and down Ellis' ribs, leaving a trail of goose bumps and making the younger shiver.

"Because, it makes me feel weird..."

"It's supposed to," Nick explained, stopping at Ellis' pants.

"PG!" Coach intervened just as Nick was about to slide his hand down Ellis' pants.

"Christ," Nick snapped.

_Two weeks from now I'll make you famous_

"Ellis, I'm going to make you famous," Nick commented.

"How y' guna do that? Ellis asked.

"First off, you're going to be the first person I ever said "I love you to" and meant it, second you're going to be the first person I ever held so protectively and lovingly and was being sincere about it, and third, I'm going to make sure you survive this damned apocalypse."

"Good luck with that," Rochelle smiled.

"I will," Nick replied.

_Two months from now I'll marry you_

_And we'll go down, like we do now_

_And if you want me, boy,_

_I will be your man._

_And if you want me, boy, _

_I will be here forever (x4)_

"And if you want me, boy," Nick whispered into Ellis' ear. "I will be your man."

Ellis squirmed in Nick's arms from the pleasure rippling through every inch of his body.

"And if you want me, boy," Nick looked Ellis in the eyes. "I will be here forever."

Nick pushed his lips against Ellis' managing to get a gasp and moan of surprise out of him.

"Bravo!" Coach clapped.

"Do it again, I wasn't looking!" Rochelle demanded.

**-xxxxx-**

**That was alot of fun to write xD**

**Anyways, it was supposed to be kind of like an AMV in story form. IDK if it worked out well, but it was fun to write.**

**The song and the characters do not belong to me. Nor the setting. **

**-Yuki Adii**

**P.S. - Sorry for uploading then deleteing and uploading and deleting again, I couldn't decide if it should be in my Cheese Cake one shots or a single story, but I decided it's going to be a single story. Lol, sorry about that.**


End file.
